


Sueños rotos

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: Sólo había sido cuestión de tiempo
Kudos: 2





	Sueños rotos

**Sueños rotos**

Sólo había sido cuestión de tiempo. Sin los hermanos Elric con su piedra filosofal ni los homúnculos con sus planes genocidas, Shou tuvo que improvisar con los recursos a su disposición. Así fue como terminó secuestrando una niña para robarle el alma.

Cegada, maniatada y amordazada, la pequeña continuaba luchando para escapar, para librarse de aquel monstruo que la había arrebatado de su hogar y que ahora la mantenía encerrada y hambrienta. Las cadenas que la apresaban le robaban el calor y le lastimaban la piel, pero el dolor no la detendría. Si nadie iba a venir a rescatarla, ella sería quien se salvaría.

—Tranquila, tranquila. —El monstruo le susurra, palmeando su desnudo hombro antes de quitarle la venda de los ojos. Las garras se clavan contra el costado de su cara y la sangre mana como si se trataran de lágrimas—. Ya casi terminamos.

Da una última palmada y retrocede. Con pasos desiguales y agotados, se posiciona tras las líneas blancas que decoran el piso. Los esfuerzos de la niña se detienen cuando las marcas adquieren brillo.


End file.
